


За три часа до

by Galaszek



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: 1872 (Marvel), Fix-It, M/M, Porn With Plot, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaszek/pseuds/Galaszek
Summary: о том, как делаются дела в Таймли
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644295
Kudos: 16





	За три часа до

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/gifts).



— Которая это бутылка за сегодня, Старк? — Шериф Роджерс покрепче перехватил кузнеца под мышки, чтобы дотащить его наконец до дома. — И кончай горланить!  
  
Старк икнул и навалился на него всем весом, ничуть не помогая собственной транспортировке. Но, к удивлению шерифа, орать свою военно-патриотическую муру прекратил.  
  
Разобраться с пьяным кузнецом потребовала вдова Барнс. Старк с самого утра — похоже, опять с вечера набирался — устраивал концерт прямо под окном ее кухни. Удивительно, что люди Фиска, очередной ночной загул которых не слышали разве что мертвецы на кладбище, не пристрелили беднягу.  
  
Роджерс остановился и вытер перчаткой взмокший лоб. День обещал быть жарким: солнце, поднявшееся в бледно-голубом, без единого облачка небе палило что было сил. Рубашка прилипла к спине, еще и Старк в потрепанном темном костюме наваливался сбоку, нагревая как печка, не оставляя и намека на то, что слабый ветерок сможет дать хоть немного прохлады.  
  
Старк запнулся, огляделся едва фокуссирующимся взглядом, икнул и вдруг с разворота засветил шерифу в челюсть.  
  
— А ну не трожь! — он снова икнул и осел на землю как сломанная кукла.  
  
— Да чтоб тебя, Тони Старк! — Роджерс потер челюсть и тяжело вздохнул. — Знаешь, что? Пойдем-ка в участок. Там и проспишься: пить там нечего, кроме воды. Да и я отдохну хоть немного.  
  
Он присел и снова обхватил Старка под мышками, закидывая его руку себе на шею, чтобы удобнее было вести совсем не сопротивляющегося кузнеца, благо до участка было ближе, чем до дома Старка.  
  
Заходя в двери участка, шериф огляделся. Улица была пуста, но он был уверен, за ними наблюдают — у Фиска, державшего весь Таймли в страхе и беззаконии, везде были глаза и уши.  
  


***

  
— Нет, пойдем-ка, уложу тебя на кровать, хватит занимать камеру, она еще может пригодиться, — громко, чтобы было слышно на улице, сказал Роджерс, подталкивая кузнеца в сторону своей спальни в дальней части участка.  
  
Старк встрепенулся, осмотрелся, моргая, пытаясь привыкнуть после яркого уличного света к темноте участка. Роджерс почувствовал, как он распрямился, перестав наваливаться всем весом. Теплая рука прошлась по спине, а затем Старк самостоятельно открыл двери, вошел в спальню и закрыл дверь за вошедшим следом Роджерсом.  
  
— Ну как? Убедительно вышло? — стаскивая с плеч пиджак, спросил Старк и устало опустился на край кровати.  
  
Роджерс стянул перчатки, отбросил шляпу и громко выдохнул.  
  
— Раз миссис Барнс поверила… — Он развел руками и кивнул, улыбаясь. — Она так скандалила возле участка.  
  
— Слышал бы ты, как она орала на меня. Даже пнула разок. — Старк заулыбался в ответ и показал пострадавший бок, снимая уже расстегнутую рубаху. — Она молодец.  
  
Роджерс подошел вплотную и положил ладони на плечи Старка, который уже потянулся к пуговицам на его одежде. Лицо его стало серьезным.  
  
— Какие новости, Тони?  
  
Старк лишь покачал головой, мол, подожди, чуть позже, и Роджерс сдался, наклоняясь к его лишь слегка пахнущими виски губам.  
  
Старк вжался в него, запуская пальцы в светлые волосы и целуя глубоко и жадно — так долго пришлось ждать в этот раз, и все, даже новости, могут подождать, тем более что отсюда, из Таймли, они оба никак не могли на них повлиять. Роджерс ответил с не меньшим воодушевлением, расстегивая брюки Старка и забираясь горячей ладонью под ткань. Старк жарко выдохнул ему в рот и принялся стягивать мешающую одежду.  
Оторвавшись от его губ, Старк скинул остатки одежды, упал спиной на кровать и протянул руку.  
  
Роджерс сам не понял, когда успел стащить с себя брюки с сапогами и как оказался лежащим на тихо постанывающем ему в рот Старке, который обхватил его за бедра длинными ногами и подталкивал пятками к действию.  
  
Роджерс приподнялся на руках, заглядывая в его синие совершенно трезвые глаза, и усмехнулся.  
  
— Ты — лучший притворщик из всех, кого я знаю.  
  
— Хватит болтать, льстец, пора действовать. — вернул ему усмешку Старк и хитро, как нашкодивший пацан, подмигнул. — Я давно готов.  
  
У Роджерса дыхание перехватило, когда он сообразил, о чем тот говорит.  
  
Через две недели после того, как они начали воплощать в жизнь свой рисковый план, шериф оказался у Старка в кузнице, точно так же оттащив пьяное тело подальше от чужих глаз. Старк только успел ворота закрыть, прежде чем Роджерс забрался ладонями под его брюки и наткнулся на весьма интересный предмет. Старк ничтоже сумняшеся скинул штаны вместе с бельем, с протяжным стоном извлек эту штуку из себя и отбросил в ворох тряпья у стены. «Это чтобы долго не возиться, Роджерс. Все для тебя», — последнее, что Старк жарко шепнул ему в явно покрасневшее ухо, прежде чем опереться на крепкую стену кузницы и призывно изогнуть спину.  
  
Но сейчас они не в кузнице, Старк уже под ним, и когда успел-то?..  
  
— Твою ж… — выдохнул Роджерс, одной рукой подхватил кузнеца под колено, второй помог себе войти.  
  
Старка выгнуло дугой. Он схватил Роджерса за предплечье и снова пихнул его свободной пяткой. Второй раз просить не пришлось.  
  
Воздух в комнате, куда не попадали жаркие лучи солнца за неимением окон, нагрелся довольно быстро. Старк хватал его раскрытым ртом, едва слышно постанывая от каждого толчка. Роджерс держал крепко и вбивался с немалым энтузиазмом. Ему отчего-то всегда было мало и хотелось втрахать чертового псевдопьянчугу в жесткий матрас поглубже.  
  
По щеке сбежала капля пота, и Роджерс смахнул ее, дернув головой. Он чуть снизил темп, вжался губами в горячий рот Старка. Замер, целуя, словно душу хотел из него вынуть. Обхватил рукой крепкий член и провел пальцем по щелке. Старк вздернул бедра, пытаясь получить все удовольствие, до капли, и глухо застонал, прикусив Роджерсу нижнюю губу.  
  
Едва различимый стук копыт по улице потерялся в почти не слышном звуке хриплых вздохов, отражающихся от стен спальни.  
  
Роджерс несколько раз двинул ладонью, подкручивая, глядя на реакцию ошалевшего от остроты ощущений Старка. Свободной рукой подтащил подушку ему под бедра и, снова глубоко поцеловав, отпустил себя. Он уже с трудом осознавал, что делает. Остались только движение, тихие стоны Старка под ним и накрывающее с головой ватное одеяло удовольствия.  
  
Старк хрипло охнул и залил ему руку теплым и тягучим. От этого стало почти невыносимо хорошо. Он ткнулся мокрым лбом в расслабившееся плечо и кончил, не в силах ни сказать что-то, ни даже промычать — язык прилип к небу.  
  


***

  
— Ну так что? — спросил Роджерс в темную макушку устраивающегося у него на плече Старка. — Какие новости?  
  
Старк потерся колючей щекой и кивнул.  
  
— Человек, — он приподнялся на локте и серьезно посмотрел на Роджерса, — тот, что привез реагент для руды… — Шериф кивнул, понимая, о ком тот: видел вчера худого посыльного, время от времени заезжающего в Таймли в разбитом почтовом дилижансе. — Он сказал, дело сделано, губернатор Роксон перешел дорогу не тем людям, получил свою пулю и уже точно не выкарабкается.  
  
— Главное, чтобы эти новости не успели добраться до Фиска раньше времени, — потер подбородок Роджерс, собираясь объяснить, но Старк не дал ему продолжить.  
  
— Не успеют. Через четыре часа, — он снова лег щекой шерифу на плечо и зевнул, — через три теперь уже, нас ждет отличный фейерверк, а затем мы разберемся с Фиском и его сворой самостоятельно.  
  
Роджерс пригладил его влажные вихры и прижался губами к теплому лбу.  
  
— Будь осторожен, Тони. Надеюсь, ваша с Брюсом адская железная машина не подведет.  
  
Старк хмуро сверкнул на него синим взглядом.  
  
— Ты во мне сомневаешься?  
  
— Никогда, — покачал головой Роджерс и обнял его крепче, заставив расслабиться. У них есть еще целых три часа, чтобы побыть наедине, а с остальным они разберутся позже.


End file.
